1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus that adjusts a color of an image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technologies has brought about the development of various types of display apparatuses. In particular, display apparatuses, such as a TV, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a portable phone, an MP3 player, etc., are now being used in most homes.
In order to meet the needs of users for newer and diverse functions, efforts to develop display apparatuses in newer forms have been made.
However, there is a problem with the harmfulness of blue light emitted from a display apparatus that occurred together. Blue light and the harmfulness of the blue light to a human body will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a spectrum of a wavelength of blue light. A first area A denotes an ultraviolet area, a second area B denotes a visible area, and a third area C denotes an infrared area.
The blue light as shown in FIG. 1 may be an area corresponding to a portion of the first area A and a portion the second area B. In detail, the blue light may refer to light (a fourth area D) corresponding to a wavelength area between 380 nm and 495 nm. Also, the blue light may have B pixel value of R, G, and B pixel values displayed by a display.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating an effect of blue light on retina. As shown in FIG. 2, the blue light is not absorbed into a cornea 21 or an eye lens 22 of an eye. In other words, the blue light output from a display apparatus reaches a retina 23 to lower a function of the retina 23. A long-term exposure to the blue light causes eye fatigue, eye pain, retinal damage, sleep disturbance, video display terminal (VDT) syndrome, obesity, insomnia, shoulder discomfort, backache, instability of biorhythm, cancer, etc. For this reason, health of modern people has been gradually threatened.
Therefore, there is a need for methods of addressing the harm caused by the emission of blue light from a display.